ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Last Resort
I'm unsure about the exact amount Last Resort alters user's attack and defense, but I do know that it has a smaller effect than Berserk. Using Last Resort To use this ability without the hate spike during battle, use it before you do anything to the mob to get on its hate list. Example; Mob is pulled to camp and you enage the mob with your back turned, you then activate Last Resort and turn to fight the mob. I tested Last Resort today for more precise numbers. I have 400 attack in my tests with 5/5 last resort effect merits, so +10%. With last resort, I received 498 attack, which is 24.5% increase, not 24.75%.--Gerion 00:25, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Theory I had the feeling it was calculated in 256ths instead of %, like many things in FFXI, so I just ran a quick test: DRK73/WAR36. Naked with a Scythe (no +Attack on it). Attack with no buff : 369. Attack with Last Resort : 423. Attack with Berserk : 461. (see under for why I listed this) In %, 14.75 works, 14.5 and 15 don't. In 256ths, that corresponds to a bonus of 38/256, which equals 14.84375%. With Gerion's numbers, we get a boost of 63/256 (400*63/256=498.4375), which would place each merit at 5/256=1.953125%, not the 2% announced in the description. Now, to confirm this, we'd need more numbers, and I have a test to suggest to anyone with full Last Resort effect merits : compare your attack with Berserk and your attack with Last Resort. Since Berserk is a straight +25% from the get-go, it makes sense they'd use 64/256, which is precisely 25%, thus Berserk would produce numbers slightly higher than Last Resort with 5/5 +effect merits. In my case, Berserk gives me 461 attack (which correspond to +25% : 369*1.25=461.25), and Last Resort with merits would give me, if I'm correct, 459 attack. I won't edit the page yet, even though I'm confident in my theory, there's not enough confirmation of this. I'll test Warcry now to see if I get similar results. --AshmadaLakshmi 09:33, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Further testing : SAM62/DRK31. Attack naked with a Great Katana : 272. Attack naked with Last Resort : 312. Attack with gear : 356. Attack with gear and Last Resort : 408. 272*(1+14.75%)=312.12. 272*(1+14.5%)=311.44. 272*(1+15%)=312.8. 272*(1+38/256)=312.375. 356*(1+14.75%)=408.51. 356*(1+14.5%)=407.65. 356*(1+15%)=409.4 356*(1+38/256)=408.874375. In all my tests, both 14.75% and 38/256 work and both 14.5% and 15% don't. But with Gerion's fully meritted numbers, 24.75% doesn't work, while 38/256+5/256 per merit does. Given all these number, I'm pretty confident it works in 256ths. --AshmadaLakshmi 12:13, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Though chances are you are correct, I really don't see why the guys down at Square Enix would make these numbers so obscure? I mean, why would they make the difference it gives so odd? It's not like they even changed it to something evil'ish like 6.66 or something. No, they made it even stranger than Pi. Are you sure those numbers are right, or did Square just make it 15%? : Stammer6: Most computers do not make calculation with base10 numbers; they convert everything to base2. Fractions like xx/256 are "natural" to them--they can calculate numbers like those faster than "15%". It's a common practice with programmers to approximate "15%" by multiplying by 38 then divide by 256 instead, in order to take advantage of the computer's nature. In short, 38/256 is actually a more believable number than 15%, as odd as that may seem to normal human beings. --FFXI-Itazura 14:03, 16 January 2008 (UTC) : Makes sense. I actually remember learning that in Computer Sciences come to think of it. I just thought it would be more of a human-based game. I'm not one to argue with facts, though. Loss in accuracy It might just be me but, I tend to miss a lot as soon as I activate Last Resort . Could be that I'm an elvaan but either way it feels too noticeable to me. Sign your posts with four tildes (~). Thannatos 02:48, March 13, 2009 (UTC)